


Desire

by Zoni



Category: K-pop, U-KISS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoni/pseuds/Zoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a stressful day, Kevin comes to Kiseop to get away from his troubles. Kiseop has a suggestion to help him relax, but it might go a bit further than either of them planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

The burning edges of summer were kept at bay by the thin door of the hotel room that Kiseop shared with Kevin. Outside, the world was melting, but Kiseop was perfectly content in the cool air conditioning. The day was perfection embodied. A glass of sparkling water sat on the stand by the bed, there were no pressing engagements and all was well with the world. 

Unfortunately, the moment of happiness was fated not to last. No sooner had he relaxed against the pillows but the door to the hotel room flew open unexpectedly. Kevin stalked in, closing the door loudly behind him. Turning, he glared at the offending barrier half-heartedly, obviously upset. 

Immediately, Kiseop straightened up. Seeing Kevin upset was rare. He had never actually seen the other man slam a door before. Concerned, Kiseop asked, "What's up? You okay?" 

"I'm fine," came the tense response. Kevin took a deep breath, but made no move to turn around. "I'm just tired, and it's so _hot_. Can it cool off now?" 

In Kiseop's mind, heat and boredom seemed like the least likely suspects in the case of Kevin's foul mood. He could easily picture the more likely reason for the temper; arguments between Kevin and Eli had become more frequent in recent days. Their close friendship came with its ups and downs. It took a special sort of annoyance to get Kevin worked up like this. The rapper definitely fit the bill. 

While Kiseop did not care about the petty squabbles between the other members, he was keenly concerned for Kevin. The feelings he harbored for the other were a poorly concealed secret, one which he indulged himself in during his occasional daydreams. Seeing Kevin upset did not make him happy. 

As for the heat, it was beyond Kiseop how anyone could be feeling it in the outfit that the other singer wore. An oversized, printed t-shirt was accompanied by an almost microscopic pair of pink shorts. No matter what mood Kevin might have been in, he was still the only man that could make that ensemble look almost edible, especially when his skin was slick with the sheen of sweat. 

"Sit down and stop moving around so much," Kiseop told him lazily. He would not let the other know what he was thinking. Instead, he would try to help. "You're just hot from running around. You need to relax." 

Kevin turned to look at him, offering an unconvincing pout. "I'm perfectly relaxed." 

"Right." 

"I am!" The pout turned into a frown. 

Kiseop could not help but smile; Kevin was adorable. Teasing him was well worth the effort, especially when it got the boy to look at him like that. He wondered if he might be able to get more out of it than just looking. "Well, if you're so relaxed, I'm sure you don't need a back rub at all..." 

"A back rub?" The frown vanished in an instant, replaced by a smile. "That would feel so good right now. Would you?" 

Sitting up a little straighter, Kiseop patted a spot on the bed just in front of him. Kevin slid onto the comforter, taking a seat between his legs. Handing Kevin the television remote, Kiseop settled his hands onto Kevin's shoulders. "Pick something for us to watch." 

The blond agreed happily and flipped through channels on the television, settling on a mindless program with which they were both familiar. 

Behind him, Kiseop let his hands wander across Kevin’s shoulders and neck, rubbing gently. He loved being able to touch the other singer this way. Downtime like this was not entirely unfamiliar; Kevin had enjoyed back rubs from Kiseop on several occasions. The closeness and enjoyment was pleasant and relaxing for both of them. After all, Kevin got a massage and Kiseop got to spend a little more time in very close quarters with the person he treasured most. 

Just being close to Kevin like that was intoxicating. Something about him made Kiseop not really care about what he himself was feeling; he only wanted Kevin to enjoy himself. The definition of enjoyment he had in mind shifted as Kevin let out a quiet sound of pleasure as his fingers pressed against a particularly tense area on the other boy's back. 

No, it would not have been the first time that one of these impromptu rub downs had resulted in _that_ sort of enjoyment, either. Kiseop ran his tongue across his lips, moistening them as he thought back to some of their previous encounters. Each instance had been intensely erotic, and also some of the most memorable frustration that he had ever experienced. This time, he wanted more. 

Unable to resist the temptation, he leaned forward. Almost close enough to taste the salt on Kevin's skin, Kiseop took a deep breath. Kevin smelled like sweat, sun and some sort of fruity shampoo that probably had no business being on a man. The scent was remarkably arousing. Taking far more delight in that fact than he should have, Kiseop let out a sigh. Kevin really was the closest thing to perfection that he had ever seen. 

"Just relax," he whispered, sliding his hands down Kevin's back. 

Oblivious to the thoughts of the man behind him, Kevin stretched his arms out. He nodded in agreement and let out a happy murmur. "You're good with your hands, Kiseop." 

"You think so?" His hands slid up Kevin's back, brushing against the nape of his neck. Strong fingers wound their way through Kevin's hair, massaging his scalp before retreating back to his shoulders. 

A heady moan from the blond's lips almost made him wish that he had not moved his hands. Kevin sighed. "Mmhmm. I love it when you do that." 

Kiseop's chest tightened uncomfortably with an unexpected pulse of emotion. His feelings for Kevin had always hovered somewhere between love and lust. The reasons for that had seemed to change as often as the other man's fickle moods. Just then, his reasons were surprisingly selfish in nature. There was no reason not to act on that. 

"This would be easier without the shirt," Kiseop told him quietly. 

As soon as the words left Kiseop's lips, Kevin pulled away and tugged the shirt over his head. Without a second thought, he tossed it towards a corner to be forgotten. 

When the shirt was out of the way, Kiseop placed his hands on Kevin's back once more. No longer pressing his thumbs and palms against Kevin's slim shoulders, Kiseop dragged the very tips of his fingers down his spine. The touch was light and teasing, but it was still more than enough to cause Kevin to arch his back into the touch. 

Unable to help the small chuckle that passed his lips, Kiseop asked, "Does that feel good?" 

Kevin murmured his reply, too softly to be heard. As Kiseop strained to make out the words, he noticed something unexpected. Pulling his hands back to Kevin's shoulders once more, he ran them down Kevin's back. Following the path his fingers had just taken with his eyes, he confirmed his own suspicion. Those tiny pink shorts were so thin that they could not hide anything. Just then, they were failing to conceal the fact that Kevin was not wearing any underwear. Peering down the tops of the shorts, he could clearly make out the smooth curve of Kevin's ass, barely covered by the material. 

For the smallest fraction of a second, Kiseop wondered if Kevin had decided to skip the undergarments on purpose, somehow anticipating that they might wind up alone together in a situation like this. As soon as the thought occurred to him, he discarded it. No matter how he looked at it, Kevin was not that devious. 

Regardless of whether or not it had been done on purpose, it was having a marked effect on Kiseop. He was thankful that he had been wearing sweatpants that would hide just how much he was enjoying the opportunity to spend some quality time with Kevin. Just being so close to him would have been more than enough to put him in his current state. Between the nice view he had just been afforded and the quiet sounds that Kevin kept making, he had sealed the deal. Kiseop was unable to ignore his own aroused state. 

Shifting in an effort to get more comfortable, Kiseop slid his hands up Kevin's sides and over his shoulders. While he was being permitted the freedom to touch him like this, he intended to make the most of it. His fingers explored every inch of bare skin that he could see, taking in the softness of Kevin's skin. 

Under his touch, the other man was surprisingly responsive. Kevin made nearly silent noises of enjoyment and shifted every once and a while to show where he wanted to be touched. 

Kiseop dragged his fingers down Kevin's sides once more, feeling the subtle curve of his waist. He paused when Kevin let out something that sounded suspiciously like a giggle. 

Moving a little more slowly, he repeated the motion. AT that, Kevin swatted his hands away and let out a small laugh. 

"Does that tickle?" Kiseop asked. 

Kevin shifted, trying to avoid the fingers on his sides. "No." 

Kiseop slid his fingers down across Kevin's ribs again, more quickly this time. 

"Kiseop!" The protest was instantaneous. Kevin wriggled in his grasp as Kiseop began to tickle him in earnest. Both of them were laughing, one trying to get away and the other only pulling him closer in response. 

By the time the tickle fight ended, both of them were breathing heavily. The pleasurable euphoria of the shared amusement faded with the sounds of their laughter, leaving them both fully aware of the position in which they found themselves. 

They were pressed so closely together that there was no doubt that Kevin could feel every inch of Kiseop's good mood. Kiseop's arms were wrapped around Kevin's shoulders, his hands running up and down the length of the other man's slim arms. The blond's head rested against Kiseop's shoulder, staring determinedly away even though his lips were nearly pressed against his neck. Even so, Kiseop could see that he was smiling. 

Tension swirled between them as Kiseop slowly rolled his hips, pressing himself up against Kevin's back. There was no point in denying how turned on he was. It was not as though this was the first time that they had wound up in such a compromising position. Kiseop knew that he was not the only one who enjoyed it. They both needed the closeness and the heat. They hungered for it. 

The feeling of Kevin's breath on his neck was a familiar temptation. The sensation was tempered only by the fact that they had never followed their combined desires to completion. The memory of each delicious incident was something that he savored. However, they had their limits, their own set of unspoken rules. Hands never wandered beneath clothing. Indulgence never went to a point where they lost control. Whenever they had reached their breaking point, Kevin had always been the one to pull away. He would depart, going to shower or hide, leaving Kiseop to his frustration. 

Leaning forward, Kiseop brushed his lips against Kevin's temple. He looked down the other boy's body, pressed so close to him. From the way that they were sitting, he was afforded an unobstructed view of Kevin's toned stomach and slender legs. He could also clearly see that he was not the only one who had enjoyed the back rub. Kevin's half-hard cock was clearly visible through the thin fabric of the shorts. That sight only served to arouse Kiseop further. 

Dragging his lips downwards, Kiseop nibbled on the shell of Kevin's ear. His hands pulled away from Kevin's arms, running teasingly across the boy's chest. Kevin drew a quiet breath at the touch. Shivering at the sound, Kiseop breathed, "I want to touch more of you..." 

In his arms, Kevin let out a whimper as Kiseop's lips brushed his ear. Slowly, he nodded. "Okay... Kiseop?" 

"Yeah?" 

Shifting uneasily, Kevin pressed his knees together. "Just don't... touch where the shorts are." 

Kiseop murmured his agreement as his hands began to wander. That restraint was maddening, taking away something that he had wanted since the very moment that Kevin had taken a seat on the bed. There was nothing more tempting than the thought of getting to know the most intimate parts of the other boy's body with his own two hands. 

However, there was no need to be greedy. Kiseop was happy to take whatever Kevin offered. 

Just then, that was the chance to touch all of the pale, perfect skin that he could see. Starting at Kevin's shoulders, Kiseop traced mindless circles down his arms and across the top of his chest. With both hands, he drew circles around Kevin's nipples. He smirked as Kevin leaned back against him, pressing his head into Kiseop's neck a little more firmly at the touch. 

Soft and pink, Kiseop wished he could have used his tongue on those nipples rather than just touching them with his fingers. As a compromise, he brought his fingers to his lips and quickly covered them in wetness. Returning them to Kevin's skin, he pinched both nipples at once. 

The muscles in Kevin's stomach contracted at the touch, sending another wave of desire through Kiseop as he watched the automatic reaction. No matter how much Kevin might have avoided admitting how much he liked this, he could not control these unconscious responses to the touches that Kiseop gave him. 

Pressing his lips to Kevin's neck, Kiseop sucked gently. Brushing his fingers across Kevin's nipples once more, he bit down lightly as Kevin's heavy breath turned into a whine. That whine turned into a moan, one that made Kiseop's hips rock forward of their own accord, seeking relief for his own arousal. He was so hard that he ached and Kevin was the reason for all of it. 

His hands slid away from Kevin's chest, scratching his way down the other man's stomach. The touch was not enough to hurt, but it left white trail as his fingers moved across the smooth expanse of skin and muscle. Kevin's body was flawless; Kiseop could not recall the last time that he had seen anything so mesmerizing. 

As the tips of Kiseop's fingers grazed the waistband of the shirts, Kevin pressed his hips up towards the touch. It was purely a natural reaction, completely subconscious. 

Under his lips, Kiseop could feel Kevin tremble. Letting out a quiet groan against Kevin's neck, he flexed his hand against the other man's skin. He enjoyed the fact that he was the one drawing these reactions from Kevin, turning him on and making him shiver. Oh, how he loved the small sounds that were leaving the other man's lips. 

Those noises became louder as Kiseop began to rock his hips softly, grinding himself up against Kevin's back in a slow rhythm. He knew the shorts were off limits, but there was much more that he could do to touch Kevin, to show him just how much he enjoyed being with him like this. 

Brushing his fingers dangerously close to the forbidden fabric of the shorts, Kiseop placed both of his hands on Kevin's knees. Slowly, he pushed the other boy's legs apart. 

Taking his time, he slid his fingers down the white skin of Kevin's thighs. He was completely smooth, freshly waxed. Kiseop could not help but think of the fact that the rest of him was just as smooth. Turning to watch Kevin's face, Kiseop could see that he was watching the movement of Kevin's hands with rapt attention. His shallow breaths intensified as Kiseop's hands slid down to trace the legs of the shorts. 

Under his touch, Kevin squirmed. "That's..." 

"Mean?" Kiseop guessed, nibbling on his ear. "You're the one who told me that I can't touch where you want. I can see how hard you are. There's really no point, though, in denying it..." 

"W-why do you say that?" Kevin asked, painting. 

His voice was stronger than Kiseop had expected. Wanting to make him melt a little more, Kiseop squeezed his legs, pressing his thumbs so close to the edge of the shorts that one thumb nearly slipped underneath. That simple touch drew a low moan from Kevin's throat. It was Kiseop's turn to shiver. 

He was correct; Kevin's denials were useless. The thin shorts did absolutely nothing to hide the fact that Kevin was nearly fully aroused. His need pressed heavily against the seams of the skimpy clothing. Kevin's member twitched, both men realizing that Kiseop's hand was less than an inch from where Kevin needed it most. Kiseop drank in the sight of the other boy's length outlined so clearly against the fabric, a small spot of dampness clearly evident at the tip. 

"There's no point in being coy. If you get any harder," Kiseop whispered roughly, "those shorts won't do anything to hide it. Do you want me to touch you?" 

"Kiseop!" Kevin was blushing, struggling half-heartedly in his hold as the words registered. "Don't say things like t--" 

"I asked you if you want me to touch you," Kiseop repeated, ignoring the struggles. He pressed his lips to Kevin's neck, tracing the outline of a tendon with his tongue. He tasted like sweat. 

Instantly, Kevin took a deep, trembling breath. "Only through the shorts." 

Those words were all the encouragement that Kiseop needed. Not saying anything in response, he wrapped his arm around Kevin's waist and pulled him back even more firmly against his chest. His other hand slid down the boy's stomach, retracing the familiar feel of his skin until his fingertips brushed denim. 

He had longed to touch Kevin for months. Never being granted that one small thing was torture. Being able to do so then made him feel dizzy with heat. Rocking his hips forward, Kiseop pressed himself against Kevin's back. He let out a rough groan as his fingers studied the feel of Kevin's arousal. Through the material, Kevin's length was burning hot. He was not as big as Kiseop, but that fact did not matter. He loved the way that Kevin felt in his hand, solid under his fingers as he began to stroke him slowly. 

"You make me so happy just by letting me do this," Kiseop whispered in his ear, pressing kisses to the side of Kevin's face. "Now that I have permission, though, I'm not sure I'll want to let you go." 

Kevin tossed his head back against Kiseop's shoulder, his voice a quiet whine as the other's finger's worked their magic on his length. Even though the contact was not direct, it was enough to cause the effect that Kiseop had been looking for. Kevin was panting; his eyes half-closed and clouded with lust. He was the most beautiful thing that Kiseop had ever seen. And, just then, he was entirely at Kiseop's mercy, letting him do almost anything he wanted. 

The quiet sounds that left Kevin's lips became louder as Kiseop's hand slid lower, cupping his sac in his palm. He rolled the weight gently in his hand. Moving his lips from Kevin's ear to his neck, Kiseop could feel Kevin's pulse as he pressed endless kisses to his skin. 

As he dragged his tongue down to Kevin's shoulder, Kiseop's dark eyes never left his own hand. He loved the way that his fingers pressed against the bulge of Kevin's most intimate parts. Something about the way the fabric held Kevin's package fascinated him; he could not seem to pull his eyes away from the mouthwatering sight, so perfectly framed by every stitch. 

The slow movement of the boy in front of him only intensified the effect. Kevin's hips were rocking of their own accord, pressing him back against Kiseop and then forward into the touch. The soft movement was made more and more intense with every passing moment. 

Adding teeth and tongue to the soft kisses on Kevin's neck, Kiseop moved up to nibble on Kevin's earlobe once more. "I want to ask you something?" 

"What?" Kevin replied, the word an inelegant gasp. 

"Is anyone else allowed to touch you like this?" Kiseop asked quietly. "Are any of the others allowed to see you like this?" 

For a long moment, the only sounds in the room were the combined pants of their heavy breathing. Though all they had done was touch, the air smelled of sex. The combined arousal they felt was so thick that it was nearly palpable in the atmosphere around them. When Kevin spoke, the words were lighter than the weight they carried. "No. Nobody else. You're the only one." 

The dull, sweet ache in Kiseop's chest tightened at those words. Some part of him had needed to hear that, to know that he had some part of Kevin only to himself. In this, if nothing else, had some claim on the beautiful man that everyone seemed to love. 

Unable to find the words to respond, Kiseop lifted the hand that he had wrapped around Kevin's waist and used it to turn the other boy's face towards hm. He pressed a kiss to Kevin's forehead, smiling at the quiet murmur that left his lips. 

The sound, however small it was, pulled Kiseop's attention down to his own hand. Palming Kevin's sac, Kiseop let out a pleased murmur as Kevin spread his legs even further. Slim and flawless, his body was almost completely exposed to both Kiseop's hands and eyes. 

Unable to resist the temptation in front of him, Kiseop pulled his hand away from Kevin's package. He trailed his fingers further back on the shorts, following the seam that ran down the center with his fingertips. As he did so, Kevin tilted his hips, searching for more of the touch. Kiseop was more than happy to give him what he wanted, pressing his fingers against the fabric and feeling the way that Kevin's body gave way beneath his hand. 

Pressing his fingers against Kevin's entrance through the shorts, he drank in the heated moans that fell from his partner's lips. Kevin pressed his face against Kiseop's chest, his eyes tightly closed as he surrendered to the sensations that Kiseop gave him. His breaths, already heavy, became noticeably uneven as the touch continued. 

With Kevin making no move to stop him, Kiseop pressed more firmly with his fingers, rubbing small circles against him. Though he dared not ask for more, he was content with this act of nearly taking him with his hand, even through the fabric. 

Never before had he seen anything as utterly tempting as Kevin was just then. He looked completely debauched, no longer maintaining the cute, sweet exterior that others saw. There, in that room, he was a creature of his own base desires. Any facade he might have worn was gone. Left in its place was only raw need, expressed in the way that he murmured Kiseop's name in a quiet, never-ending chant. 

"You look so beautiful," Kiseop whispered, panting as he ground himself against the other boy's back. "I've never seen anything so fuckable in my life." 

At that, Kevin's voice faltered. He had never liked it when the others cursed, but the rude word only served to heighten their shared arousal. "K-Kiseop, I want..." 

"What is it?" Those fingers pressed more firmly against the fabric, feeling Kevin's body contract under the touch. Kiseop's own body twitched in response, sending a wave of arousal through him. "What do you want, baby?" 

Licking his lips, Kevin took a moment to formulate his words. When he managed to speak, they were almost a plea. "Touch me. Please. I want it." 

"You want it?" Kiseop asked teasingly. No matter how much Kevin was allowing him to touch, he had no expectations of getting much further than this. At least, not this time. 

In his arms, Kevin leaned back against him. This time, when his hips moved, Kiseop knew that he was doing it on purpose. Kevin moaned, the sound almost a complaint in the very best way. "I want... your hands. Through the shorts. _Please_ , 'Seoppie!" 

Even if he had wanted to, there was no way that Kiseop could have resisted the sweetness in his voice. Pulling his fingers away with no small measure of reluctance, Kiseop began to stroke him once more through the shorts. The garment made the motion awkward, reducing him to mostly putting pressure on the heated length beneath his hand. The other hand slid down to Kevin's chest, tracing his nipples and driving his arousal higher. 

This time, it was more than just Kiseop's hand moving. Kevin's hips rocked in time with his, both men pressing together in a steady rhythm that they both were starting to need. Kiseop said a silent prayer of thanks that he had worn loose sweatpants, easing each movement and letting him feel Kevin's slim body through the material. 

As they ground together, Kevin moaned in earnest. The sound was enough to drag its match from Kiseop's own lips. He could not recall ever having been as turned on as he was just then. He had never needed someone in the way that he needed that feeling of Kevin pressed up against him. His own body felt so hot that it might catch fire, the flames kept at bay only by the ragged breaths of the boy in front of him. 

Kiseop slid his hands down Kevin's length, feeling it through the fabric. Teasing the head with his fingertips, he drew a shaky breath. "Your shorts are so damp, just from what we've been doing. You must be enjoying this." 

"It feels really, really good," Kevin admitted, drawing a sharp breath. " _You_ feel really good." 

"Not leaving me this time?" Kiseop asked quietly, some part of his mind still disbelieving at the fact that Kevin had not yet put a stop to what they were doing. 

This time, it was Kevin who moved. One of his slender hands reached up to touch the side of Kiseop's face, bringing him around to meet Kevin's own. In an instant, their lips were tangled together. It was a kiss, and yet so much more. Kiseop's tongue found its way into his mouth, claiming him just as much as his hand was doing below. Against his lips, Kevin responded eagerly to everything he gave. The boy's tongue sneaked out and brushed against his own. The caress was static electricity, causing both men to lose themselves in each other. 

When they both broke apart, they struggled to breathe. The world seemed to spin around them, heating immeasurably as they continued the actions of their lower bodies. Kiseop could not get enough of the friction that came from pressing himself against Kevin's back, encouraged as the other boy pushed himself against the touch. They both wanted it, needed it. 

Looking down at Kevin's body through the haze of his own lust, Kiseop had to bite his lip to stop himself from cursing. What little modesty the shorts had afforded was gone. Kevin's arousal was clearly visible, hanging out of the leg of the scrap of cloth that he called clothing. 

Kiseop slid his hands across the shorts, tracing the feel of Kevin's length through them. He stopped at the edge of the pant leg, tracing the seam. He wanted to touch directly, but he could not do so without permission. 

"Please," he begged, unable to keep the arousal out of his voice, "let me touch you." 

He was panting against Kevin's ear. He did not expect Kevin to give in. In fact, he expected to feel the sharp but familiar pain of the other boy pulling away, finally drawing the line and trying to maintain some semblance of propriety. He was not expecting the small, almost imperceptible nod of Kevin's head. He barely registered the feel as Kevin's arms clung to his own, needing to hold on against something. With that single motion, any shreds of restraint that Kiseop might have restrained were gone. 

Reaching down, Kiseop wrapped his hand around Kevin's arousal. Against his palm, the member was smooth, silky and even hotter than it had been through the fabric. He stroked him slowly, enjoying the feeling that he had longed to know for ages. Dragging a finger over the head of Kevin's clock, he marveled at the feel of the precum that had gathered at the tip. Spreading it across the heated skin with two fingers, Kiseop began to touch him. 

The small touches that he managed were tantalizing, but not enough for either of them. The shorts prevented Kiseop from touching him the way that he wanted. After a moment, Kiseop pulled his hand away. Bringing his other hand down from Kevin's chest, he unfastened the button on the shorts with trembling fingers. Tugging the zipper down, Kiseop slid his hand inside the garment and pulled Kevin's arousal free from its constraints. 

Finally able to touch the way that he wanted, Kiseop marveled at the feel of Kevin's cock. That amazement lasted for only a moment before Kiseop closed his fingers around the organ, stroking him in earnest. 

With that delicious pressure, the two men began to move. Kevin's hips pushed him into the tight circle of fingers that were wrapped around his cock, then back once more to press against Kiseop's own arousal. Those hips ground themselves against Kevin's back, giving much needed pressure and pushing Kiseop closer to release. 

Both men were completely caught up in the feel of the other. Nothing existed outside of their hands, lips and the heat of their own bodies. Nothing had ever felt as good for Kiseop as Kevin's body did just then. He knew that he would not be able to last; the feeling of rocking up against the other was more than enough to give him what he needed. 

As though he had read Kiseop's mind, Kevin managed a broken sentence. "If you keep that up, I'm going to - ah! - c-come..." 

"Do you want it?" Kiseop asked, his voice unsteady. 

Only the slightest hesitation hedged the near-moan that followed. " _Yes_." 

The sound of Kiseop's own heart pounded in his ears as he sped up the motions of his hand. His other hand, still brushing Kevin's stomach, reached down to cup the boy's sac instead, and offering a little more pleasure to drive him higher. More than anything, Kiseop wanted him to be able to feel how very much he needed this. He wanted Kevin to know how much he loved touching him, holding him. How much he loved _him_. 

Kevin's entire body tensed. Crying out loudly, his hands scrambled for purchase on Kiseop's arms. Kiseop tightened his grip on Kevin's member, covering the slit at the tip with his finger. He felt every last pulse of wet heat as Kevin peaked, emptying himself completely. 

The sight and sound of Kevin's orgasm were more than enough to push Kiseop past his own limits. Grinding himself against the other boy's back twice more, he let out a loud moan as the room dissolved into stars. A sticky, wet heat spread through the front of his sweatpants as a wave of pleasure overtook him. 

The flood of ecstasy that Kiseop felt was compounded with the sudden urge to simply collapse against the backboard of the hotel bed. He gave into the feeling, wrapping an arm around Kevin as he leaned back. He let out a deep, shaking breath. 

They were panting, sweaty and overheated. The chill of the air conditioning raised goose bumps on their skin, bringing shivers of a new kind as they both came back down to earth. Somewhere in the background, the sounds of the television played on unnoticed. 

Kevin pressed a soft kiss to Kiseop's cheek. Without a second thought, he turned back to face the television, still recovering from what had just happened. Reaching out, Kiseop cupped the side of his face with one hand. Pulling Kevin's gaze back to him, he leaned in for a surprisingly sweet kiss. A shadow of the passionate embrace they had shared only moments earlier, this one carried just as much meaning and far more emotion. 

"Thank you," Kevin whispered against his lips. 

Kiseop smiled. "For what?" 

"For this. All of this." 

The words made Kiseop feel warm all over, happier than he had been in months. "I am the one who should be saying thank you." 

Kevin looked up at him in confusion. "Why?" 

"For giving me you. That's all I've ever wanted."


End file.
